It is proposed to develop the analytical potential of mass spectrometry for applications to constituents of nucleic acids and their analogs. Techniques which will be studied and applied include gas chromatography-mass spectrometry and associated computer techniques, field desorption and high resolution mass spectrometry. Natural nucleosides of the polyoxin series, hydrolysates of tRNA and DNA, and plant extracts will be examined.